MoonClan (Snowyring123)
MoonClan is a loyal Clan with mainly brown and black tabbies. They do have some gingers, all black pelted, etc. It is one of the 4 main Clans, CoveClan, MoonClan, ForestClan, and FlowerClan. Characteristics Mainly the cats in the Clan are stubborn, fiesty, yet loyal and soft-hearted sometimes. The Clan's reputation makes them look like rude, blood-thirsty cats. Though that is very wrong. Many of the cats in the Clan are very kind and only get violent if needed. A lot of the kits before the understand the logic of the code, etc, love sneaking out of camp to play in tall grass and mud. Apprentices are usually training with their mentors there so they have to stop the kits. History -Coming soon- Territory Their territory is a large pine forest with their camp reinforced by brambles. They are slightly farther down in the earth than the other Clans. * Leaders den - 2 large rocks clamming together to make a den. * Highrock - The 2 rocks are not stable enough for a cat to stand on, so they have a large tree stump. * Camp - The camp is a large grassy area, perfect for kits to play in. There's a large pile of rocks near a corner where kits play leader. * Medicine den - A log and moss. There's a little mini den made with leaves, brambles, and rocks to keep it stable for when it rains, herbs, or an emergency. The small den is covered with vines to block wind and rain. * Apprentices den - A large den made the same way as the medicine den. the grass is very tall so apprentices can hide in the den from their mentors. * Elders - A giant log where you can go inside it. Brambles covering the entrance from wind and rain. * Nursery - A big sandy den made with branches, twigs, moss and of course, rocks to stabilize it. The drinking pool and fresh kill pile are right next to eachother on the corner of the camp. Beside the rocks for kits to play leader. Other territory landmarks - Mudhills - This is a mini location where there is a bunch of mud around and a large hill with rocks at the bottom. -The river - A large strong stream of water where cats practice swimming, though it is very dangerous and has sharp rocks under it. Many cats have died from the rocks. - Grassy land - a huge training area thats covered in tall grass, great for prey to hide, so they mainly hunt there. Allegiances Leader - Juniperstar - Muscular tabby tom Deputy - Cloudstripe -Snow white she-cat with sky blue eyes Medicine cat - Hollysong - Black and ginger she-cat, a crippled and damaged leg she is unable to move. Warriors (Not expecting or nursing kits) - Oneclaw - Dark tabby she-cat with unusually long claws, a senior warrior (Apprentice: Buzzardpaw) - Barktooth - Small tortoiseshell she-cat with ember eyes -Copperdust - Stubborn black tom with dark brown eyes. (Apprentice: Finpaw) -Thornbrook - Snappy she-cat with thorn-like teeth. -Breezewatcher - Soft hearted she-cat who hates fighting, soft but swift. (Apprentice: Minnowpaw) -Mossypelt - Gray-blue tom -Snookleap - Dark reddish-brown tom (Apprentice: Wishpaw) -Lowmouse -Dark brown tabby named after how low he crouches when hunting -Lizardeye - Blind in one eye, soft she-cat (Apprentice: Featherpaw) -Lionfish - Flame-coloured tom. Queens (Expecting or nursing kits) -Whitespeckle - Lovely short she-cat with a snow white pelt and blue eyes. -Archpad - Reddish-ginger tabby she-cat -Violetpuddle - Light gray tortoiseshell, amber eyes and expecting kits. -Hootfire - A white she-cat with flame coloured spots. -Dustmask - Dark tabby, secretly neglects her kits. Apprentices (Kits over 6 moons, training to be a warrior.) - Buzzardpaw - A mix of brown, white, black, and reddish tom - Minnowpaw - Small white and dark grey she-cat - Finpaw - White tabby tom with dark brown eyes - Wishpaw - Hazel-brown she-cat with a soft and sensitive personality. - Featherpaw - light grey tortoise-shell Elders (Retired warriors, medicine cats, or leaders) -Gulltooth - Snow white grumpy she-cat who was once pretty, mangled fur -Deerfeather - Small tortoise-shell with a deer-like pelt, blinded by a rabbit. - Flashhawk - Grumpy retired tom - Badgerfur - Small tom with a badger-coloured pelt. -Pigeonthistle - Dark grey tom, mangled fur. Kits Longkit - Small tom with an unsusually long muzzle. Mudkit - Dark brown she-cat Sharpkit - White-grey-blue tom Timberkit - Energetic hazel-coloured kit Hailkit - White tom Antkit - Reddish-brown she-cat with a red tail, and a brownish pelt. a white head also. Lilykit - Mute white and light ginger she-cat, part of a prophecy giving her speed.